El Search Party in Equestria
by chazonic
Summary: After the Demon known as Ran was defeated in Hamel, The El Search Party consisting of six people are sent to investigate an artifact thought to have been left behind by the demons. After being warped to equestria and being turned into ponies themselves, will they ever find a way home? or will the new bonds formed dissuade them from ever searching for a way back?
1. Prologue

This is my first written fanfic, as such i will probably mess something up on the character's personalities plenty. Constructive criticism will be appreciated greatly as i want to contribute to the crossover fanfics.

Also i'm only going to use the first six characters released in els word for this fanfic. i may add more characters like are, but for now it is mainly for 'pairings' and as such, there will be romance in the future.

**I do not own anything in this story besides the plot. MLP:FiM is copyrighted by Hasbro, or whoever brought it about, and the Elsword Characters belong to KOG Studios, the korean makers of elsword. so please don't sue me.**

**Also spoilers for MLP as i might include a few episodes from the show in my fanfic.**

* * *

*spoilers for elsword only in this chapter*

_The battle against the demons has been long and hard for the members of the El Search Party. Defeating Ran has caused the demons to retreat from Hamel, leaving the land in a shaky peace. Chung had continued his father's legacy, defending his home city with the help of his friends;_

_Elsword, a hotheaded knight hoping to prove himself to the red knights and his sister. He had bonded with a sword known as the Conwell, giving him __two swords by default, and exposure to dark el mutated the swords power, allowing him to summon unlimited amounts of Conwells, earning him the title of "Infinity Sword."_

_Aisha, An intelligent and brash mage of the highest calibre, hoping to regain power she lost to a ring. The journey with the party had allowed her to regain magical abilities, allowing her to branch of into the elements of nature and becoming an "Elemental Master."_

_Rena, A kind and cheery elf who originally joined to find the el in order to prevent the severing of her lands from Elrios. She preferred close range combat with her kicks, and she slowly became more as one with nature and the wind, being dubbed the "Wind Sneaker."_

_Raven, a former mercenary captain with a nasod arm who fights to redeem himself from past sins and the loss of loved ones. When developing his nasod arm, he chose to enhance it by adding external armour plates and fire weaponry, choosing to do so in the name of his fallen comrades as a "Veteran Commander."_

_Eve, the queen of Nasods, hoping to restore her race to it's former glory. During the party's travels, she uncovered a code by the name of 'exotic' and unlocked it, later on finishing the incomplete code and unleashing the restriction, becoming "Code Nemesis."_

_These five found chung, the son of one of the guardian's of Hamel, the Seiker Family, in a horrific state, struck down after his father became corrupted by the demons. Chung was shocked when he heard that his father willingly became corrupted in an attempt to find a way to protect the Lady of El, a powerful figure. Hearing this only strengthened his resolve to put an end to the demon threat in place of his father._

_As Chung fought, he slowly embraced his father's research on a new element, finishing the research and creating said element, which he later combined with the power of el to create a powerful energy reactor. This was implemented into his armour, the Freiturnier, while making modifications to the shells his cannon, the Destroyer, shot. New shells and the ability to throw grenades gave him the title, "Tactical Trooper."_

"Hah! those demons never stood a chance against my magical might!" Aisha bragged loudly. "why i'm almost disappointed that they were so easily defeated before i showed them the true extent of my power."

"you do realize that this was not just your effort?" Elsword scoffed. "if i hadn't pulled the demons off of you a few times, you would of been a goner..."

"you're just jealous of the fact that you were barely needed." Elsword glared as Aisha taunted him, like she did when they first met.

"am not!"

"alright you too break it up..." Rena groaned. She had hoped that those two had matured past bickering over smaller things, which clearly wasn't the case.

Raven simply chuckled, his nasod arm shifting to a more comforting position. "just like old times. its like those two were meant to start little conflicts like this between them."

Rena rolled her eyes. "yeah except i'm the one who has to get them to stop once they do start bickering. Can't they learn to accept each other's differences?" She sighed. Elves were long lived, but she already felt old.

"in a way, i'm kinda glad they are bickering." Chung said from a corner, "it just means things have returned to normal."

"Define 'normal'" Eve asked in a slightly cold voice. She was just as annoyed over them as Rena was, just slightly less because of her patience as a nasod.

"hmph!" Elsword and Aisha turned away from each other, obviously through with dealing with the other person. Chung and Raven were slightly unnerved by the awkward silence that followed.

"right well why don't we go to bed for tonight?" Rena quickly said. "besides, some of the Red Knights say they found something of interest in Hamel and want us to check it out. Perhaps it may lead to where Ran escaped."

Raven stood up, flexing his arm. They all had a long day and hitting the hay without worrying about demon attacks was a welcome feeling.

"Fine..." Elsword groaned as he headed to his bedroom, expecting another long day tomorrow.

Little did they know that they will be thrusted into an entirely different world, complete with it's own changes.

* * *

Twilight yawned as she was focusing on one of her books that she had just recently rediscovered within the library in Ponyville. It spoke of many different theories put forth by the scientific community of Equestria, including the possibility of different dimensions existing and the possibility of inter-dimensional travel. Normally she would just brush them off as mere theories, but that peticular one had her attention.

"Common Twilight, its getting late and we still have a mess to clean up from today..." Spike, Twilight's young dragon assistant, said through a stifled yawn.

"I know, but for some reason this one theory has been speaking out to me." She sighed as she put the book away. They had just recovered from an attempted take-over by Discord, a mischievous spirit in the form of a draconequus with an appetite for causing chaos and disharmony. Twilight and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy, defeated him using their elements of harmony. Most of Equestria had returned to normal, though some of the mess remained.

"I thought you didn't like theories that didn't have 'scientific' proof to back it up." Spike said with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what had caught her attention so quickly.

"Never mind, lets get to bed so we can start early tomorrow. don't want to be the only ponies to not contribute to the clean-up." She said with a small giggle.

Spike simply shrugged and climbed into his bed, quickly falling asleep. After shifting a few books around, Twilight soon followed suit, hoping that tomorrow can go smoothly so that everypony could enjoy the day.

Little did she know that the one theory that caught her eye would actually be true, and that the next day will be anything but smooth.

**Let me know how i did in this 'prologue' of sorts. i decided to have the 'Elteam' as i will call them, in their 2nd job class for this story. if you think its a bad idea, let me know of a way to potentially fix it.**


	2. Ch1 Lost and Found?

**I do not own anything in this story besides the plot. MLP:FiM is copyrighted by Hasbro, or whoever brought it about, and the Elsword Characters belong to KOG Studios, the korean makers of elsword. so please don't sue me.**

**I will explain my reasoning for the job paths i chose for the El Team at the end of this chapter, so please bear with me. also, i'm going to depict the spirit of conwell as the sheath whenever it is speaking to Elsword.**

**Also spoilers for MLP as i might include a few episodes from the show in my fanfic.**

* * *

_A rooster crowed as Elsword and his friends got up and got ready to start their assignment that day. It was the first time any of them got a good amount of sleep in the past week or so, they lost track, all thanks to the constant fear of demon or shadow beast attack in the dead of night. Today should feel like a bliss, but all of them had a nagging feeling something was about to go horribly wrong._

"Alright conwell, let us hope this 'artifact' isn't anything too big..." Elsword groaned, not looking forward to starting the day off like this.

_If it isn't, then you can get back to resting, or sleeping for that matter. _The sheath calmly stated. Elsword groaned it knew the boy all too well, which more often than not gets on his nerves.

"Elsword are you ready? Chung and Eve are waiting outside for us!" Raven's voice could be heard outside the room.

"Aisha and Rena aren't ready?"

"Rena is, but she got a little fed up with Aisha trying to pack all of the reading material on rare artifacts." This made Elsword laugh. he appreciated books enough, but Aisha was a real bookworm, an 'egghead' as he called her when he was talking to Raven and Chung.

"Still, perhaps she might make our trip a little shorter if she can quickly find out what that thing is." Elsword said opening the door to the hall of the inn, where Raven was standing, geared in his Crow Mercenary outfit.

"True, but we need to be prepared for anything." Raven was about to say more but was cut off when Rena and Aisha came walking down the hall, Rena looking slightly irritated and Aisha looking disappointed.

"Right, lets go before Chung and Eve leave without us." Rena flatly declared. The other three knew better than to argue otherwise, even though there wasn't anything to argue. They met with the other two and agreed to get this over and done with.

"I spoke with a few of the Red Knights stationed here. they all said that a few monsters still roam the path to the artifact, but they are few and far between." Chung gave a short debrief of what he found while Aisha and Elsword were getting ready.

"good." Eve simply said.

"A few monsters are good for a warm up. lets go!" Elsword exclaimed as they all dashed away.

_One Hour later_

"Jeeze that was obnoxious..." an irritated Aisha grumbled. "few and far between Monsters was an understatement. Only 5 total for how many rooms this place is..."

Before them was the 'alter' that shrined the artifact. the artifact simply looked like a square bell that fits into an average human's hand that had an ancient symbol on all four sides.

"thats a bit underwhelming." Elsword and Chung said at the same time, both had disappointment written on their face.

"that symbol looks familiar. let me check something." Aisha pulled out a book and quickly flipped a few pages scanning for a match. "ah HAH, here this translates it to... 'Portal of Harmony' according to this..."

"sorry but that looks like a sad excuse for an upside-down toy box to me..." Eve picked up the artifact and examined it closer. "not even Nasod by design or origin, and made with materials i can't identify, but with properties similar to crystal."

"so what is it? a crystal hand-held portal device or something?" asked Elsword with his hands behind his head.

suddenly the artifact started glowing, startling everyone, including Eve who nearly dropped it.

"Whats going on now?!" Rena said in surprise and confusion.

Raven braced himself. "i don't know but brace yourselves!"

"AAAHH" Both chung and Aisha yelled as the light from the crystal enveloped them. The light disappeared and all 6 of them were missing from the shrine.

* * *

The mess in ponyville was not as bad as everypony thought. Rainbow Dash decided to also clear most of the skies above the place, figuring she could catch a quick nap. Fluttershy was back feeding her animal friends and making sure none of them were still affected by Discord.

"Angle bunny where are you?" she cooed, hoping her pet rabbit wasn't trying to skip out on something.

Angle was pointing at the sky above the Everfree Forest, where a ball of light was descending into the depths before exploding in a bright flash, which nearly blinded the both of them.

"g-gee i hope t-that w-wasn't a b-bad omen..." Fluttershy wondered if she should get Twilight, find where the light went, or ignore it completely. In the end, her kinder nature won over since it could of harmed an innocent creature. She gulped and crawled into the forest.

* * *

"Oh my head..." Elsword groaned and he woke up. he felt like he was cartwheeling through the air for an extended period of time. He tried to get up, only to fall flat on his face.

"What the-" he looked at his feet, only to discover hooves in place of them. Scared, he gave his body a look over, seeing a dark red body with a tail and mane that matched his hair colour, and a tattoo on his flank that looked like four conwells crossing each other. he also saw wings at his sides, which he unfurled in surprise.

"Great, now i'm a winged horse... a pastel-coloured one." he tried getting up again, with better success, but still uneasy. a quick glance at his friends told him he wasn't the only one who transformed.

Aisha looked like a lavender coloured horse with a Dark purple mane that matches her hairstyle as a human. Elsword quickly assumed his hairstyle was the same is it was when he was human, with a lock of black hair showing the dark el's corruption. looking closer, he saw a horn protruding out of her forehead, meaning she was a unicorn now, and her 'tattoo' showed a magic circle with wind, water, fire, and lightning on the four 'corners.'

Rena was green with a blond mane and has a tornado with leaves all around it on her flank. she also has wings like Elsword, a pegasus, finally remembering what winged horses were called. Raven was grey with a pitch black mane and a red lock of hair, with his Nasod arm with a fire background for his tattoo. The nasod arm in question now looks, or rather is shaped, more like the rest of his legs, only with claws where the hoof should be.

Eve was the most shocking one of them all, having changed into a light pink mare with a grey mane and a tattoo that reminded Elsword of her 'Queen's Throne' skill. her Nasod 'gem' was there still, but right above it was a long, slender horn, along with a pair of wings at her sides. she looked like a unicorn-pegasus hybrid.

Chung was pure white with a light blond mane, is a unicorn, and his tattoo was his destroyer's current form plus 2 grenades on both sides.

"Just what is going on here?!" Elsword was stumbling around, trying to get used to walking on all fours, while going over to Raven and prodding him awake.

"what the- Elsword?!" the red stallion nodded and Raven looked around, confusion washing over him. he tried to stand, but almost fell over.

"these bodies will take some getting used to..." Elsword was now getting the rest of them up.

"so quick re-cap..." Aisha said after everyone was up. "we find an artifact, get blinded while trying to figure it out, and now we are a bunch of horses in the middle of who knows where..."

"great, now i can't wield my destroyer!" Chung sighed. he had hoped the day he couldn't use his cannon would never come. now he felt powerless.

"i feel you Chung." Elsword patted the white stallion on the back. "out of all of us here now, only Eve can fight unhindered by her new form. i can still feel and summon Conwells, but i can't hold my main sword or the main Conwell blade. Aisha has no idea how to use magic without her staff, Rena, while she can still kick hard, still has to adjust, and Raven can barely use his arm properly..."

Rena nodded. "i agree. but sitting around here won't help us. we need to fi-" she was interrupted by a roar and turned around to face a manticore.

"of ALL the times to be attacked, it had to chose now?!" Chung yelled. Their chances looked grim, as none of them could run properly just yet and Eve was feeling drained, unable to summon Nasod blades to fend off the beast.

"how DARE you attack these poor ponies so ruthlessly!" a voice ringed out in rage. The El team looked up and saw a yellow pegasus with a pink mane flying in front of the manticore, who looked frightened and guilty at the same time. "now you go on home or i will make SURE you never hear the end of your childish outlash!"

The manticore ran off with a sad face, leaving the 6 on the ground shocked. did all monsters like that have a soft side?

When the pegasus landed, she looked at the team. "are you ponies all ok?" the voice coming from her now sounded timid.

"uh Thank you miss pegasus." Aisha spoke with a little uncertainty. Not only do ponies, not horses as they realized by now, talk, but she went from assertive to submissive in a span of 5 seconds.

"oh dear are any of you hurt?! i saw a flash of light in this forest earlier, and i was worried somepony was harmed, so i came looking."

Raven spoke up. "we are all ok, thank yo- huh?" the pony suddenly meeped and hid behind her mane, making him look at her confused.

Rena figured that it was because of Raven's gruff voice. "don't worry, he's nice. my name is Rena, whats your's?" she asked in a sweet voice both Elsword and Aisha sworn made them feel at ease as well. she never talked that way before.

"i'm, um Fluttershy..." the pony whispered loud enough for them to hear. the El Team figured the name fitted her nicely.

"Can you, um please tell us where we are?" Chung asked in his own timid voice as to not scare her. " we are kind of lost and need to find a town."

"oh, your near a town called ponyville, i can lead you there." she spoke with more bravery in her voice.

"ponyville? never heard of it..." Fluttershy meeped when she heard Eve speak is a slightly 'erratic' voice, most likely because she was a Nasod before. "there has been no such place in Elrios."

Fluttershy looked at Eve oddly. "Elrios? this is Equestria." she quickly thought what was supposed to be impossible, but she asked anyways. "are you from a different dimension?"

Aisha looked around. "that seems to be the only logical explanation as to what happened." a growl from far away could be heard, interrupting thoughts.

"um, its not safe here so lets just go. i know a friend who may be able to help you." Fluttershy lead the El Team back to her cottage, making sure none of them got hurt on the way.

* * *

**Sorry about doing another bio-thing on the El Team again, but i figured how they look as ponies should be described to you. also, my reasoning behind their job classes was biased both on usability in their new form, as well as pairing and story reasons.**

**Having Elsword as the Infinity Sword works for both his new form, as he can still summon waves of Conwells to attack, and for a later plot i might work on after a bunch of chapters.**

**For Aisha, i highly doubt her Void Princess class could work out here and Dimensional Witch doesn't suit her as a character.**

**Rena would not be able to use her bow, which her other two job paths needed to be efficient, plus Wind Sneaker seems more in-tune with nature, for reasons i will explain later.**

**Raven was a slightly hard one, while Blade Master was instantly ruled out due to his form change, i like his other paths, but decided on Veteran Commander as it was more in-line with his character and backstory, and was more sane than Reckless Fist.**

**Eve was more of a personal preference thing, though i had considered Code Empress because of her standing as queen of the nasods.(and yes i just spoiled why she became an alicorn)**

**for Chung, it was a toss-up between Iron Paladin and Tactical Trooper, as the silver shooters from the Deadly Chaser seemed too awkward even for a unicorn seemingly summoning them from nowhere. Chose Tactical based on preference on armour styles, as he has wings during berserk mode, which he can now utilize as a unicorn, becoming a temporary alicorn.**

**Please review and post any criticisms you may have with my writing or choices. also the pairings, loosely used, will be shown next chapter. and yes i slightly referenced Portal, be prepared to see more.**


End file.
